You Take My Breath Away
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: Daisy and Abbey have a romantic mid-afternoon traipse through the fields of carnal pleasure and bodily desires. Adult content. I'm not a doctor or a writer.


Daisy and Abbey giggled nervously as they made their way to Abbey's bedroom. Abbey's adoptive parents were away doing work and Molly was at Girl Scouts; they finally had time alone to do the horizontal monster mash in peace. "Daisy are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured into having sex with me you know I care about your feelings and I am a true gentleman." Abbey asked, closing the door to his room behind him. Daisy flopped onto the bed and blushed, covering her cheeks with her hands like she always does. "Oh Abbey I appreciate how much you care. That is part of why I want to do it together," She said, gesturing him towards the mattress. Abbey shuffled over to the bed and crawled next to her. Daisy pulled him in and began awkwardly making out with his face. Abbey didn't mind if Daisy was clumsy and inexperienced, she was perfect in his eyes.

"Oh Abbey!" Daisy moaned as Abbey placed a hand on her flat chest. Abbey didn't care that Daisy was lacking in the breast department, he recognized that all women are beautiful deserve to be treated as princesses. Daisy giggled as Abbey slowly went down on her after feeling up her meager chesticles. As Abbey spread Daisy's legs apart he found himself face to face with his maiden's flower. He began to lick her gently, but just as awkwardly as every other part of this sinful debauchery. Daisy was enjoying it, and started to flank his head with her thighs like a crab claw, which caused Abbey to panic slightly. There wasn't a lot of space for breathing between her bountiful thunder thighs, and he had to struggle to get air in between his licking. Finally, he had to break free and gasped as he pulled out of her vice-like leg grip.

Abbey laid back down on the bed, as Daisy rolled onto her side. She reached her hand down to his genitals. Daisy had been too nervous and embarrassed to study up on how to please a man, so she was unsure of how to go about touching him. She pawed at his small boner, just kind of lightly slapping it around, before taking it in her grasp and twisting back and forth like she was grinding pepper. Abbey winced in pain, but didn't want to upset his beautiful girlfriend, so he endured. Eventually, Daisy stopped, thinking she had pleasured her lover enough as his face appeared as if he was holding back his orgasm.

Finally they decided they were ready for the main event. Abbey grabbed a condom from his nightstand, putting it on his totally humanoid penis that would not shred a condom to pieces. Seeing Abbey put the condom on, Daisy started to feel a bit randy. She pushed him down onto his back and sat on his stomach. Abbey looked up at her in all her sexual glory. She rubbed his pecker against his stomach with her pelvis, her jelly, ass, and thighs jiggling as she rocked back and forth. Finally, she lifted herself up and started the process of guiding his shaft into her virgin girlhood. This was the moment Abbey was waiting for; finally he would sheath his knightly longsword into her hole, the hole that was made for him. Daisy struggled to place the dick at the hole, but finally it started pushing inside. She was confused, as she barely felt it enter her, and yet she was already balls-deep. Within seconds Daisy had taken all two inches of him, and she felt a little let down.

Abbey could sense his girlfriend was disappointed, but he wasn't about to give up. He started humping her, and she tried her best to enjoy the experience, but his shaft was barely moving underneath her weight. Abbey reached up and grabbed her hips, groping her ass as he reached around her. Daisy was hoping a slight change in her position might provide her more pleasure, so she leaned forward and let her small breasts rest on top of Abbey's face.  
Abbey could feel a familiar pressure building up inside his balls. He pounded his hips against hers and muffled underneath her chest, "Daisy, I'm almost there." He squeezed her butt as he thrust one last time, burying his fingers in her fur and fat, while simultaneously reaching as far inside her as his unimpressive pecker would go. He exhaled all the air in his lungs as he finished, and then slid out of her with the gentlest of ease. He sucked in some warm air from underneath his lover and tried to ask if she enjoyed it, but the words got lost in her chest. He tried again to get her to respond, worried that she was upset at him, but she failed to speak.

Finally, he heard her begin snoring as her chest pressed against his face with her breathing. Abbey began to panic. He let her down. He slowly began to move her off of his body, but upon being pushed, Daisy wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in closer. Abbey could feel the air being pushed out of his lungs. He wanted air, but he also didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty, at least not by throwing her off of him. He continued in vain to try and wake her gently, as his knightly code stated, but eventually his strength would give out and he would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Daisy would wake up later, when Molly came home and found her lying on top of the oxygen starved corpse of her brother. The screams of the girl would stir Daisy to wake from her hibernation, and she would be terrified of what she had done. However, in time these wounds would heal. Abbey would be buried next to his father despite his actual wishes, as a certain white and black cat tampered with his will. Molly would grow up stronger, no longer having to rely on her brother for support. Instead she found support in herself, and would grow up to be a pioneer in the field of astrophysics and play a role in the establishment of the world's first space station colony. Daisy would get over the loss of Abbey in time, and find a new happiness eventually.


End file.
